Stolen
by Kagome4455
Summary: As he watched her twirl, watched her sway, he realized why he showed up in the first place...


_Disclaimer: I do not own "Life With Derek" or the song "Stolen" By Dashboard Confessional. _

_**A/N: First time writing a "Life With Derek" story. But, I have confidence in my writing. Especially my song fictions. Also, completely addicted to this song and the couple of Casey and Derek. Set their second year of college at Queens. Enjoy!**_

**Stolen**

**By : Kagome4455**

* * *

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

He didn't understand what made him come here. To this stupid dance recital that her stupid dance class had made her the star of. He always hated things like this. Stupid idiotic anorexic women in tight tutus or whatever they were called. Dancing around the stage and swaying like idiots to some kind of music he never heard of. (Nora called it "Classical". Whatever the hell that is...) He never went to these things. Ever. He would much rather go to some amazing college party and flirt with some hot girl while he sipped a cold beer than this. He would much rather be anywhere usually.

So what was he doing here?

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

He was sitting in the front row, watching as Casey twirled around in heels (He vaguely remembered her complaining about it. Something about the heels being more fancy than ballet flats her ass) , dancing with this group of girls that seemed too skinny for their own good. They almost made Casey look... Fat? No. Never. She was curvy in all the right places.

' _Wait... What?' _

He shook his head and continued to watch the performance. Casey was in the middle now, thin arms in the air, her standing, somehow, on the tip of her toes on her right foot, left leg arched in an angle behind her other leg. She wore a pair of black leggings under a large white tutu, a white and black shirt on top. Her hair was in this bun behind her head, but he saw some hair was sticking out the sides. She looked adorable. And she was the center of attention...

' _Whoa... What's wrong with me...'_

_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

He knew he shouldn't be here. It was invitation only. And Casey hadn't given him one. She gave it to Nora. She wanted her mother to see her perform to critic her. But, for some reason, he begged Nora to give him the invitation. He didn't understand why. He blamed it on the wine served when they had visited that day. He was drunk. So now he was stuck here, watching her in place of her mother. He had wanted it so badly. When Nora gave it to him, he could see this knowing look in her eyes. He didn't get what it meant, but he knew she knew something he just didn't know yet.

Something everyone seemed to know but him.

As he watched her twirl, a small smile on her face, he felt himself smile. She looked really good up there. She was doing perfect. The usual of Keener Casey. She was a natural at this. His little dancer...

Before he could even fully process what just went through his head, her blue eyes caught his brown orbs and realization hit him like a large bucket of ice water.

He was in love with her...

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

He had been from the very beginning. It explained his teasing. His constant pranks. They had been cries from attention from her. It was always a trill for him to see her angry. To see the fire in her eyes. To hear her split his name up in anger or annoyance. (_DER-EK!) _It always amused him. But he merely assumed it was because he was her older brother. It was his duty as a member as her family.

But, he never really saw her as family, did he?

Was that why he always corrected people when they called her his sister? Why he always had to make sure they said _step?_ He never saw her as family. He always thought she was beautiful. He always thought she was smart. He always admired her. Always hated to see her in pain. Always hated her boyfriends. Very brotherly actions, yes, but he now realized they were more.

He always kept them down inside but he now knew they were there. He thought she was beautiful and would be perfect holding his hand. He always thought she was smart and would keep him in line. He always admired her for the person she was and how easy it was to fall in love with her. He always hated to see her in pain because he always wanted her to be happy. He hated her boyfriends because he wanted to be the one by her side to kiss her and hold her and make her happy...

' _I'm in love with Casey...'_

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

He kept his eyes on her, his realization making him frown a bit. He knew she didn't, wouldn't, never could, feel the same. She always seemed to hate him so much. She fought just as hard with him. Dated people she knew would get under his skin. Never mind the constant insults and threats. She acted the same way he did... But he knew she was much more level headed than he was. Even if she felt the same, she would never be with him. He could hear her now...

"_What about our family, Derek? They would never accept it! We're supposed to be family! And little Robbie! He connects us by blood!"_

Damn her...

They caught eyes again and he saw something change. She looked confused, then a bit angry. He knew she didn't understand what the brown haired playboy was doing here. He hated these things, he never said it enough. So what could he be doing here alone? Her anger made the blue fire in her eyes cause him to shiver. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He half expected her to freak out and yell at him right then and there.

But, she didn't.

Instead, he saw her face go blank and her eyes fill with so many emotions, it was hard to count. She was realizing something, just like he had...

_Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well_

She was lost for a moment, stood completely still on the stage. He sat up straighter in worry, seeing tears begin to brim her eyes. The other dancers around her stood still when they noticed she had stopped moving. One went to her, shook her arm. Another went when she didn't respond to the first, called her name. She just stood there for a few moments, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. It took a third holding Casey's face in her hands to try and make her focus to shake her of her stupor.

She blinked a few times, those baby blue eyes he adored shining from the tears, before she shook her head. "I'm fine." He saw her say, wiping her face with her hands before apologizing to the entire audience. She shook herself completely before making a hand motion for the music to continue.

Then she was twirling again, her eyes on him.

_You have stolen  
You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_

He was confused to why her eyes never left his. Why she would seem to be putting up an extra show for him. But then he got it. He understood. She loved him too. She realized it, just like he had. Her realization had be more dramatic, sure, but that was Casey for you. Drama and beauty and class. She was honestly his polar opposite in every way. But that's why he loved her. She completed him. She always had. She had been there though it all. Stuck by him during both the good and bad. Helped him when he needed it. Gave him a person to vent on, even when he wasn't mad at her. She fought back, gave him a challenge. But she gave him compassion as well.

She kept her eyes on his and they both smiled, no words needing to, or really could be, said. They both knew. They both understood. Just like all their other emotions, they just felt it in each other.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

After the show, he stood by the Prince, huddled up in his brown leather jacket, blowing small puffs of vapor from his mouth into the winter air, eyes on the snow at his feet. He could hear her steps, dainty, careful, as they neared him. He looked up and saw her, now wearing jeans with sneakers, the same shirt, bundled up with a pink coat and scarf. She caught eyes with him and the small blush on her cheeks made him smile.

"Hey, Princess." His smile widened at the affection in his tone.

She smiled back, her stance relaxing. He knew she had been worried it was all a dream. "Hey..." She went to his side and leaned against the car with him, never stopping her gaze into his eyes.

Without being told, without a word, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. She leaned into him, closing her eyes, taking in his scent. He brought a kiss to her forehead through her hair, eyes closed in content. That's when he felt her tilt her head up and kiss him. He smiled against her lips and kissed back. It was short and sweet. It said all that needed to be said. Like all their exchanges, they didn't need profound words to describe how they felt. They both just knew...

They broke the kiss and he kept holding her, her face in his neck. No words were spoken, but both smiled, both felt their hearts dancing in their chests. They knew this road wouldn't be easy. It was going to be harder than anything they ever faced. But, they had hope, they had the will. They had the love that they had denied backing them up...

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Please review =) I really liked this story. I hope you did too!**_


End file.
